


Twice and Thrice Over

by summerofspock



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has Two Penises (Good Omens), Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Naga Crowley (Good Omens), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tails, Triple Penetration, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerofspock/pseuds/summerofspock
Summary: It’s quite a shock for Aziraphale to find out that Crowley sheds every fifty years, and even more of a shock to find out he’s shedding right now.**When Crowley sheds he has snake attributes in bits and pieces. Aka an excuse for naga sex.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 495
Collections: Get A Wiggle On Zine, Top Crowley Library





	Twice and Thrice Over

**Author's Note:**

> CW Crowley gets a bit hormone drunk so you could call this dubcon but there is explicit discussion and consent before sex gets underway. Just a warning here.
> 
> Some of the content included was prompted by my dear friends in the Ineffable Bureaucracy server who asked for "squirting, naga, food play" and here we are!
> 
> Written for Get a Wiggle On Digital Edition as bonus content <3

It’s quite a shock for Aziraphale to find out that Crowley sheds every fifty years, and even more of a shock to find out he’s shedding right now.

He wouldn’t have known at all if he hadn’t shown up one evening with a bag of groceries, ready to make chocolate fondue. (A favorite that usually results in a bit of hanky-panky if Aziraphale plays his cards right. He’s not an expert at seduction but it turns out Crowley is fairly easy to get into bed.)

So it’s with no small amount of surprise that, mid-fondue melting, Aziraphale hears the sound of scales sliding over the stone floor, looks up and sees Crowley. Except it isn’t Crowley. Well, the top half is Crowley. The bottom half is...snake.

“Oh, good lord,” Aziraphale says, dropping the fondue fork into the melting chocolate. He’s both surprised by this new form and Crowley is shirtless, which always has a particular effect. In this case, the way his hips fade into black and red scales is unfairly attractive. Perhaps Aziraphale has proclivities he was heretofore ignorant of, given the heat already pooling in his belly.

“What are you doing here?” Crowley asks. His sclera are completely yellow, never a good sign.

“Making...fondue?” Aziraphale asks, voice going up in pitch as Crowley draws closer, his perpetual circling enhanced by a rather impressive length of tail. “What are you doing?”

“Shedding,” Crowley answers. His forked tongue flickers out, tickling Aziraphale’s ear and making him shiver. He loves when Crowley does that.

“You don’t look like you’re shedding,” Aziraphale squeaks. Crowley’s tail wraps around his ankles and Aziraphale is dizzy with the implication he’s about to be restrained.

Without warning, Crowley retreats, shaking his head as if to clear it. “Ah, shit. You weren’t supposed to be here,” he says and his voice has lost some of its sibilance. When Aziraphale turns to look at him, he’s scrubbing at his eyes in frustration.

“You should leave,” Crowley says.

“Leave?” Aziraphale certainly does not want to leave. There are things happening in his trousers that he very much wants to take care of. In fact, he’d love if Crowley took care of them himself. 

“I’m gonna—it happens when I shed. My legs go all...well, you can see and then I get a bit...all I know is I’m pretty sure I was about to try and fuck you against the worktop and that’s hardly something you’d want. Not while I’m...” Crowley avoids Aziraphale’s gaze. His tail has started steadily coiling, lifting him up into the air as he settles into what must be the equivalent of a standing position.

“Who says I wouldn’t want that?” Aziraphale says breathlessly. He can’t tear his gaze away from the tail. They’ve never tried bondage (it’s on Aziraphale’s somewhat secret list), but if it were Crowley’s tail doing the binding? Aziraphale shivers at the thought and his cock grows even harder. His arousal must be fairly evident because Crowley glances down and gapes at the tent in Aziraphale’s trousers.

“Really?”

Azirapahles huffs, trying not to be embarrassed. “It’s hardly my fault that you manage to be sexy like this.”

The yellow of Crowley’s eyes blooms once more and his expression turns keen. “So, to be clear, if things get a bit wobbly on my end, you’re fine if I...yanno.”

“Have your way with me?”

“I hate you,” Crowley says, nostrils flaring even as affection flickers across his mouth. 

Aziraphale ignores him and dips his finger into the chocolate fondue, bringing his hand to his mouth to lick it off as lasciviously as possible. Crowley hisses. When he bares his teeth, his fangs are long. It sends a thrill of excitement down his neck. 

Aziraphale dips his fingers back into the chocolate and holds out his hand. “Would you like some?” he asks, playing at coy and knowing exactly what that does to Crowley.

Crowley uncoils and draws closer. His tongue flicks over the tips of Aziraphale’s fingers and the sensation gives Aziraphale goosebumps. Crowley’s hand wraps around his wrist and lifts his fingers to his mouth, pressing them inside so Crowley can swirl his forked tongue over their delicate pads. Aziraphale’s knees go weak, but it doesn’t matter because Crowley, unbeknownst to him, has begun to coil his tail around him. 

Wrapped as he is, Aziraphale no longer has to hold up his own weight. It’s almost euphoric to be suspended like this, entirely supported. Crowley is still laving his fingers, long devoid of chocolate, moaning like he does when Aziraphale is inside him.

Aziraphale gasps, drawing Crowley’s attention. He drops Aziraphale’s hand and then Aziraphale is being kissed. It’s strange. He doesn’t think they’ve ever kissed with Crowley’s tongue so long and thin. It is unbelievable. Incredible.

Crowley pulls back and growls, a rumbling sound deep in his chest. “Clothes.”

Aziraphale struggles to resurface from the haze of lust that’s begun to claim him. He can’t imagine disentangling just to disrobe, so he wastes a miracle and is now naked in Crowley’s arms, wrapped in his long tail. The scales feel amazing against his skin, cool and smooth. He shivers and pulls Crowley back into a kiss. The demon goes willingly. 

The sensation of Crowley’s chest pressed so tight to his contrasts against the cool slide of his scales and has Aziraphale moaning into his mouth. They separate momentarily, a thin string of saliva connecting their mouths as Crowley lifts him effortlessly with his tail, placing him on the worktop and kissing his throat. The tickle of his fork tongue elicits a giggle from Aziraphale which swiftly turns into a moan when fangs scrape over his shoulder and down his chest.

He casts his hand back onto the marble worktop and knocks over the fondue pot. He might care about the wasted chocolate at any other time, but right then, it seems entirely inconsequential because Crowley is doing something amazing with his tail, wrapping it around his legs.

Crowley sucks a nipple into his mouth, tongue flicking over the steadily hardening nub. Aziraphale’s hands fly into his hair as he moans, “Oh, Crowley. Oh, love.”

His words earn him a delicious scrape of teeth. His cock twitches at the sensation. There’s precome beading at the tip and when Crowley drops his mouth to Aziraphale’s other nipple, he feels it drip down his length, probably disappearing into the sliding mass of Crowley’s tail. The thought makes Aziraphale dizzy.

It’s then that Aziraphale notices something press against his knee, the scales that had been there replaced by something hot and strangely textured. Two somethings. 

Aziraphale has a vague knowledge of snake anatomy, but the reality that Crowley has two cocks and Aziraphale is about to be fucked by them makes him see spots.

Crowley has latched onto his neck, worrying the skin and certainly giving him a love bite that Aziraphale has already decided he will wear with pride. 

“Give me your pussy,” Crowley whispers into his ear. Aziraphale has never heard Crowley say the word pussy before, and the flash of sheer want that it causes has Aziraphale changing his anatomy without even thinking.

He’s been sporting a cock for years and has somehow forgotten how much a cunt can ache with arousal. As Crowley’s hands skates over his stomach, it begins to drip. Crowley hisses into his skin as soon as his fingers find their way between his legs. It’s the hiss of a snake and all it does is cause his pussy to throb under Crowley’s attention. 

Aziraphale’s so distracted by the delicate press of Crowley’s fingers against his clit that he doesn’t notice the way his tail is moving around him, a soft undulating glide as he lifts Aziraphale off the counter and pushes his legs apart. His tail is wrapped around Aziraphale’s waist twice and the lower half slides between his thighs.

The strange texture of his cocks rub against Aziraphale’s opening and his eyes fly open. Crowley is staring between their bodies, lip caught in his fangs as he grasps the base of the first cock and pushes it up in Aziraphale’s wet cunt. Aziraphale shudders, scrabbling at Crowley’s shoulders. It doesn’t feel as hard as a human cock, but it’s bigger and its sides are textured in a way that makes Aziraphale feel it in the very tips of his toes. Then Crowley flexes his tail. It forced a moan so obscene out of Aziraphale’s throat that he thinks he might be embarrassed by it later.

“Again, please,” Aziraphale begs and Crowley obeys. He feels like he’s riding waves of please, Crowley rocking into him. His other cock is pushing up against his arse and Aziraphale _wants_.

Anchoring himself with one hand on Crowley’s shoulder to stay his movement, he reaches behind himself and wraps his hand around Crowley’s second penis. He finds Crowley leaking, wetter than any human cock, every inch of him dripping. He groans as he pushes Crowley inside, the texture teasing his arsehole as the slick length slips inside him. There’s only a slight burn but then Crowley flexes _something_ , pushing himself fully inside and Aziraphale is bursting at the seams. He’s aware of every nerve in his body, lit up with pleasure as Crowley begins to rock into him.

He wraps his arms around Crowley’s neck and fucks himself on his cocks, gasping at every movement. He’s almost there, so close to that precipice he desperately wants to tumble across. But Crowley pulls out, stops moving. Aziraphale groans in frustration.

He doesn’t have long to be frustrated because Crowley reaches between them again and readjusts, pushing both his cocks into Aziraphale’s cunt. Acute pleasure races up Aziraphale’s spine, making his back arch. He can’t possibly be more full; he can’t feel anything but this, stuffed as he is with Crowley. But then Crowley’s tail is pressing against his arse, the tip just slipping inside. Aziraphale makes a sound he’s never made in his 6000 years on earth. 

Crowley starts to fuck him. Their mixed slick runs down Aziraphale’s thighs, dripping over Crowley’s scales. It’s so much. Aziraphale feels full, possessed, pleasured in every sense of the word. Crowley’s tail bucks up into him in rolling waves, pushing him ever higher. Finally, Crowley lifts his gaze from where he’s been watching his cocks split Aziraphale open and when their eyes meet, the sheer love Aziraphale sees there is what breaks him. His pleasure rushes over him in an overwhelming tide, an orgasm so intense that he gushes over his legs, his cum dripping over Crowley’s tail and slicking the way as he continues to fuck him senseless. With one final thrust, Crowley moans, tail constricting around him and squeezing all the air from his chest for the briefest moment before releasing. 

His cocks ooze inside Aziraphale as they soften, their release mixing with Aziraphale’s and slipping thick down his thighs. Crowley’s tail slithers down and around, knocking the groceries off the counter where they hit the ground and join the mess of chocolate and...other fluids.

They collapse against each other, breathing hard.

“That was…” Crowley begins, voice thick.

“Bit messy,” Aziraphale observes, wrinkling his nose.

Crowley huffs a laugh against his throat. “That’s what mops are for.”

“Or miracles.”

“Or miracles,” Crowley agrees before slipping the tip of his tail between Aziraphale’s legs, teasing his opening. 

Aziraphale gasps. “Shouldn’t we—oh, shouldn’t we clean up first?”

Crowley nuzzles his throat. “What’s the point? Just going to make a mess again.”

Aziraphale groans as Crowley’s tail pushes inside him and he realizes Crowley is absolutely right.


End file.
